Grimm Diaries- His Son
by kedalou
Summary: Prone to self destructive tendencies, Lucy's slowly dragging the people she cares about with her. Until she meets Natsu, but he isn't here to save her, he's here to drag her down faster. When a worm hole of family secrets opens up it's up to Lucy to do what she does best. Self destruct. Only she has the help of powers passed down by her family this time. maybe it'll help, who knows


"You stupid fucking bitch,"

The thunderous clap of a fist connecting to skin sounded throughout the master suite. My mother let out a harsh cry of pain as she staggered back while my father's prostitute ran out the room, clutching her clothes to her chest. I cringed, wrapping my arms around Sting's and pressing his face into my stomach.

"You have one job. One fucking job. Control the damn kids. So, explain to me why the defect of a child you birthed ran in here disturbing me?" He shouted in mum's face, pulling her hair back with his fist.

Her hand dropped from her face showing a blood smeared cheek. "He's five and autistic Jude, if you bothered to know anything about your kids, you'd know that he tends to wonder around. Personally, I don't see anything wrong with it, especially if he's doing it in his own home,"

I dragged Sting out of the room and into his own as another cry bellowed from my mother's lips. I rushed to the door before I halted at the sound of Stings's voice

"Lector,"

I scavenged the room for the plush brown cat before I spotted it by his pillow. Stuffing it into his hands, I closed the door behind me satisfied that he was distracted.

As I entered the master suite again, mum was curled up onto the floor as Jude kicked her in the stomach.

"You're lucky I still put up with you. If I didn't have a reputation to keep up God knows I would have had your stray ass put out with those two little shits,"

I grabbed his shoulder before he could send another kick her way.

"You need to stop daddy,"He belligerently spun around and grabbed my wrist bruising the skin.

"And just who the fuck are you to be ordering me around?" his hand tightened around my wrist for emphasis.

"The grand opening for the public library is on Saturday," his grip lessened as I shook my wrist out of it, "Mum can't be showing up with bruises, you've already cut her face with your rings. Anymore and people with suspect something,"

"He let out a grunt of frustration and stormed towards the door, "Learn how to do your goddamn job and this wouldn't happen," and slammed the door leaving us with the devastation of his violence.

"I bent down to my mums crippled form on the floor and stroked her welted, stained cheek.

"How bad do I look?" a half-hearted chuckle left her full lips.

"Sadly, you won't be able to make it to Mrs Howells tea party tomorrow," I smiled as a tear fell from my eye.

"Damn, I was really looking forward to listening to her brag about her son going to oxford for law," she rolled her eyes as she stood trembling to her feet, clutching her stomach.

I stood up with her and wrapped my arm around her waist to steady her. Opening the door and walking across towards the guest room that had become hers, she kissed my cheek, "I'm sorry this is the life I gave you,"

Using my other arm to open the door, I carried her in and braced her against the mattress before I walked in the bathroom for a damp cloth to wipe her face and Advil.

"I'm sorry that this is the life he gave you,"

"I gently cleaned the red from her face, "I'll put Sting to bed tonight, you take these and rest," I handed her the pills and turned towards the door./p

"I'm so blessed to have you baby"

"I love you too mama," I replied as I closed the door behind me.

"After putting Sting to sleep I rushed into my own room and unlocked my phone to see six missed calls from Cana, hitting call back I walked into my closet to change into something more suitable.

""Where have you been? I've been calling since 9:00pm and been outside since 10:00pm. We were meant to pregame at Dreyar's," Cana wined through the speakers.

Dreyar's was the old bar that we'd been going to since we were fourteen. The owner, Ivan, conveniently looked over our ages every time we slipped him a generous tip.

Shrugging down a tight, low cut black dress I replied, "Usual family shit,"

Slipping on some strappy black heels, I heard Jess hiss through the phone, "How's your mum this time?"

"He wasn't as bad tonight. He'd done worse," I grabbed a wad of cash from the back of my lower beside draw and stuff it into my bra.

"That's good. Are you sure you want to go out tonight? There's another party on Saturday if you want to stay with your mum." I could hear the Savage remix playing in Cana's Audi R8.

"Fuck no I really need a high tonight," I quietly left my room and snuck down staircase and out the door.

True to her words, sitting in her car at the end of the street was Cana, her brunette hair swaying in the wind from the open windows. I hung up and ran towards the car and sat in the passenger seat making sure to blend into the shadows of the night so none of my neighbours noticed the mayor's daughter sneaking out.

Cana turned to her side and grinned at me, "What's your drug choice of tonight Miss Heartfilia? Are you thinking of going casual with some weed or do you want the hard stuff like ketamine?"

"I was more thinking a cocktail of them tonight," I grinned back at her.

"Laughing she put the car into drive, "As long as you don't die on me,"

"I wouldn't dare," I chuckled as I shook my head.

"Or maybe I did. Only time would tell.

* * *

**Author's note:** I wasn't satisfied with the original chapters I wrote, so I planned the story out further and rewrote most of it. Please tell me what you think. criticism would be really appreciative.


End file.
